1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel level detection device and, more particularly, to a fuel level detection device capable of being mounted in fuel tanks having a variety of shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Space and aerodynamic considerations affect the design of scooter-type motorcycles and their subsystems. For instance, the fuel tank may have a relatively complex shape so as to simultaneously meet aerodynamic constraints, maximize fuel tank capacity, accommodate a compact system envelope, and allow for a large volume of an adjacent storage box. Also, because a large number of components are contained within a relatively small envelope, location and orientation options are limited for components such as a fuel pump. In particular, the discharge opening of the fuel pump must be oriented to provide easy access for connection to the fuel supply hose used to transfer fuel from the fuel tank to fuel injectors or other charge formers.
Fuel level detection devices are used to indicate the amount of fuel contained in the fuel tank. A common method for measuring fuel level is through the use of a float that is coupled to a base of the device via a link in the form of an arm or rod. As the level of fuel within the fuel tank changes, buoyancy causes the float move, which in turn causes the link to rotate. A sensor, such as a potentiometer, generates a variable voltage signal depending on the angular orientation of the link, thus providing an indication of the amount of fuel inside the fuel tank.